


Никудышный

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лет в восемь или девять Баки Барнс был тайным врагом одного никудышного продавца газет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никудышный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918386) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> Наведите курсор на номер сноски, чтобы увидеть текст.

История жизни Баки Барнса с Бонд-стрит, что в Бруклине, была самой обычной, близкой очень многим. А потому по большей части ничем не интересной.

Дотти Барнс была интересной. Она появилась на свет в результате кесарева сечения после тяжёлой беременности; по мнению докторов, она вела себя как неведомая злокачественная опухоль, но нет. Никакой опухоли. Всего лишь Дотти. Бобби Барнс тоже был интересным. В возрасте трёх лет его случайно заперли на складе льда по Невинс-стрит и выпустили только через два часа. За это время его кожа приобрела тот же синеватый оттенок, какой бывает у металла на старых заводах. Но нет. Никакого металла. Всего лишь Бобби.

Бекки Барнс была и того интересней. В пять лет она потерялась в Проспект-парке глубокой зимой. В это же время в том же самом парке была найдена замёрзшая девочка её роста и телосложения, а коронеры объявили причиной смерти отравление вместо обморожения, вызвав тем самым небывалый переполох. Однако вскоре тем же днём Бекки объявилась на крыльце Барнсов, позволив кому-то неспешно проводить себя домой. Никакого отравления. Всего лишь Бекки.

Баки был старше всех троих. Только он ничем не отличился при рождении, появившись на свет самым обычным образом и порадовав врачей отменным здоровьем. Он не совершил ничего интересного за первый год жизни, хоть и принял участие в конкурсе «Лучший малыш»[1] и был уже в шаге от короны, однако выяснилось, что он на месяц старше положенного, а потому должен быть дисквалифицирован. Дама, которая объявляла победителей, с огромной неохотой оторвала его от своей груди, чтобы вернуть матери. «Какой прекрасно сложенный ребёнок, — говорила она, утирая слёзы. — Он бы обязательно взял первый приз». Но не взял. В четыре же года он едва не угодил под колёса такси. Это могло бы придать ему интересности, хотя и трагического толка, однако его успел спасти уличный торговец, похоронив тем самым все надежды Баки стать интересным в четыре года.

Таким образом, годам к восьми единственным, что представляло в Баки интерес, была его тайная вражда с одним никудышным продавцом газет, которого сам Баки окрестил про себя газетёнышем.

Никто бы о таком и подумать не мог. Баки ни с кем не враждовал, более того — в округе он имел почётную славу парня «Что Надо». Для мальчика восьми лет — величайшее достижение из возможных. Кто бы ни решал, что именно надо — Баки полностью подходил. Если бы Уиланов — белобрысых мальчишек, которые продавали газеты у Боро-холл[2] и выгоняли оттуда детей меньше себя — спросили о Баки Барнсе, те ни секунды не раздумывая подтвердили бы, да, конечно, Баки был что надо. И Билли Шэнахэн, чья точка была у Эббетс-филд[3], сказал бы то же самое. Баки Барнс — мировой парень, какие вопросы, с Барнсом не бывает проблем. Барнс не дурит и не задирает нос, а если он заметит, что ты пробрался в кино, не заплатив? Барнс не побежит к билетёру, Барнс не такой. Барнс тебя не подставит, на Барнса можно положиться.

Баки даже снискал расположение Фрэнки Уиттса, со вкусом одетого мальчика десяти лет, который продавал газеты на Атлантик-авеню, в том числе и Барнсам. Баки сразу же ему приглянулся. Каждое утро Баки приходил к нему с монетой в один цент за «Трибьюн», а Фрэнки делился с ним по секрету:

— Тебе отдам за пенни, а вот Миртл Равелло пусть показывает ножки, или её мамочка останется без новостей.

И Баки отвечал:

— Твоё дело, Фрэнки, тебе и решать, — ибо так оно и было, а кроме того, его это не касалось.

Фрэнки Уиттс смеялся, хлопал его по плечу и говорил:

— Ты парень что надо, Барнс.

Все любили Баки. Баки никому не создавал неприятностей. Поэтому каждый понедельник — день, когда семья Барнсов совершала покупки — ему разрешалось сопровождать мать в «Эбрахам энд Штраус», торговый центр, где она приобретала всё необходимое для дома. Она наряжала Баки в красный костюм. Так она показывала всем в «Эбрахам энд Штраус», что неважно, сколь мало средств они могли выделить на этой неделе, они вовсе не были бедными, нет-нет. Они жили достойно, что надо, и таков был её способ об этом заявить.

Они входили со стороны Ливингстон-стрит. У его матери обычно не было чёткого намерения — может быть, стиральная доска; если нет, то патефон. Скоро Баки начинал скучать. Он просил разрешения подождать её в той части магазина, которая выходила на Фултон-стрит. В «Эбрахам энд Штраус» со стороны Фултон-стрит располагалась мечта любого беззаботного мальчишки. Изысканный сумрак воцарялся здесь каждый раз, когда по эстакаде проходил поезд, и вся улица погружалась в раскрашенную неоновыми огнями полуночную мглу. Немалый вклад в изысканность вносили и витрины «Эбрахам энд Штраус». Там стояли прекрасные металлические женщины в мехах и шляпках-клош, блестели заколки на галстуках металлических мужчин в рубашках с модными отстёгивающимися воротничками, хлопали в ладоши механические обезьянки, младенцы с лучезарными улыбками качали головами на шарнирах, открывали и закрывали клюв маленькие железные уточки. Каждая деталь была подсвечена и окрашена в яркие цвета. Иногда играла музыка: «Кто‑нибудь видел мою девчонку?» или что-то похожее. Прямо как в кино, только лучше, ведь чем дольше Баки смотрел, тем проще ему было заметить скрытые механизмы, которые пробуждали к жизни сложную конструкцию на витрине. Идеальное место. Оно должно было дарить умиротворение и радость.

Однако всё портил этот никудышный газетёныш.

— Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Сан! — снова и снова, снова и снова.

Пронзительный и всегда немного хриплый голосок действовал на нервы, а выговор звучал мягче, чем Баки привык слышать. Уиланы выбирали покупателя и зажимали прямо на ступенях Боро-холл. Билли Шэнахэн забалтывал прохожих, и те ловились на наживку из слухов и выдуманных заголовков. А Фрэнки Уиттс, казалось, вообще ничего не делал. Он обладал до того безупречной американской прямотой, что просто вставал на углу, постукивая газетой по ладони, и покупатели сами к нему подходили.

Но никудышный газетёныш не был одарён ничем подобным. Его метод заключался в пронзительных нестройных криках. Он сидел на лестнице ко входу на станцию, закутанный в пальто, и уничтожал безмятежность и тишину сумерек Фултон-стрит. Он был загрязняющим элементом. Чудесный механический оргáн «Эбрахам энд Штраус» радостно звенел «Небольшого роста, глаза голубые», и в мелодию вклинивались сиплые ноты от газетёныша:

— Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Сан!

Не раз и не два Баки кричал ему:

— Заткнись!

Но тот упрямо не обращал внимания и, не вставая со ступенек — вот же лодырь, рассиживается на работе, — продолжал резать уши своим призывом.

Баки знал, как его зовут. Газетёныш учился в одной с ним школе, в классе на год младше вместе с Нормой Тарбелл — черноволосой девочкой из могавков[4], которые жили по соседству (их отец работал на высотках). Но всё же Баки знал его хуже, чем Норму. Их расписание не совпадало. И в любом случае для Баки он оставался никудышным газетёнышем. Потому что именно таким он и был: никудышным.

У отца Баки была ремонтная фирма в Нэйви-Ярд[5]. Он объяснил Баки, что это за люди. Не вышли размерами, чтобы как следует выполнять, что им положено. Есть. Не в силах издать пристойный чистый звук, а могут только скрипеть и сипеть. Есть. Легко выходят из строя — так точно: совсем пунцовые от мороза уши, слишком яркий румянец, как у больного. Никудышный газетёныш выглядел так, словно болел всё время. В нём не было ни капли элегантной опрятности Фрэнки Уиттса. Худое узкое лицо, белые руки с пересохшей от мороза кожей, широкий рот и острый подбородок. Формой ему служило мешковатое коричневое пальто. Он носил это пальто и осенью, и зимой, и весной; только летом надевал грубый серый свитер, даже в самые душные дни, когда его тусклые и влажные от пота русые волосы липли к тощему лицу. Многие месяцы, примерно раз в неделю, Баки стоял с ним по разные стороны улицы, и многие месяцы Баки кричал ему: «Заткнись!». И многие месяцы газетёныш не обращал на него внимания.

Иногда вместо него на какое-то время появлялся мальчик с раскосыми глазами, с виду филиппинец, который продавал газеты не так шумно, а под Рождество был другой — высокий, с ермолкой на голове. И спокойный — просто подарок на праздники. Но вновь и вновь возвращался газетёныш. Он неизменно настигал Баки. Выходит, решил Баки, они с ним были врагами. Надо полагать, тот рассказывал о нём всякие гадости. Люди спрашивали: «Правда ведь Баки Барнс — парень что надо?» — а чахоточный газетёныш, должно быть, в сердцах плевал на землю, показывая, как глубоко он презирает Баки Барнса, своего заклятого врага в красном костюме.

Наверняка он таким и был, этот газетёныш.

И потому, скрытая ото всех, глубоко в сердце Баки тлела вражда. Месяц за месяцем.

Одним морозным январским утром 1926-го мать Баки — добрая душа из лона епископальной церкви — решила, что им следует приобрести столовые приборы для пожертвования бедным. Некоторые люди так бедны, пояснила она Баки, что им не только нечего есть, у них даже приборов нет. Страшно представить: вот найдут они еду, но как же им её съесть? Не самый прямой ход мыслей, но вполне здравый с её точки зрения. В 1926-м истинно епископальные епископалы не славились особой щедростью. Их весьма тревожило состояние нации и то, какие человеческие качества привносились в генетический фонд Америки. Многие не одобряли идею раздавать людям еду. Как говорят индейцы, сказала мать Баки, дай человеку рыбу, и он променяет её на выпивку, потому что, скорее всего, родился на свет непригодным для общества индивидом, но научи его есть рыбу вилкой, тогда, возможно, в нём пробудятся хорошие манеры, и он докажет, что достоин места в американской нации.

И потому отправились они в «Эбрахам энд Штраус». Обычно это случалось по понедельникам, но в этот раз они пошли в четверг. Баки с жалобами оделся в старый синий костюм, потому что красный нуждался в стирке. По дороге они встретили Фрэнки Уиттса. Несмотря на раннее время, Фрэнки уже распродал все свои газеты. Что не удивительно, ведь он был прирождённым бизнесменом.

— Я подумываю о новом месте, Барнс, — сообщил он. — Только представь, сколько я заработаю с двумя. Надо будет вышарить кого-нибудь из этих сопляков.

Баки пожал плечами и ответил:

— Тебе виднее, — потому что его это не касалось.

— Ты парень что надо, Барнс, — сказал Фрэнки уже им вслед.

В «Эбрахам энд Штраус» его мать столкнулась со своим собственным врагом — давней соперницей из прихода методистов по Смит-стрит. Женщина в открытую раздавала брошюры. Его мать никогда не опускалась до такого, для епископалов это было ниже их достоинства. Методистка и ей предложила брошюру. В той научными терминами говорилось о прославлении Господа: _«Лишь самые сильные и лучшие отпрыски Америки,_ — гласили строчки на бумаге, — _будут избраны продолжать в потомстве Его подобие, дабы не останавливались Его труды во имя улучшения людского рода»._

— Какой у вас красивый сын, — сказала методистка. — Не желаете принять участие в нашем конкурсе на звание лучшей семьи?

— Благодарю вас, но нет, — отрезала его мать. — Мы уже в одном таком участвовали.

Оскорблённая до глубины души самим существованием методистов, а также короны, которая по праву должна была достаться Баки, она отпустила его любоваться выставкой на витрине, а сама отправилась тратить, тратить, тратить. Не лучшая семья, может быть, но и не бедная. Достойная семья, семья что надо.

В тот день выставка располагалась на фоне из восхитительной красной материи. Игрушечная женщина в мехах и жемчугах качала вверх-вниз металлической головкой, и Баки мог разглядеть за ней тонкие тросы механических блоков. Мальчик и девочка в красных курточках катались на коньках — их перемещала целая система рычагов. Играла весёлая песня. Баки тихо подпевал себе под нос, пытаясь разобраться в сложном устройстве.

— Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Сан!

Баки закатил глаза. Ужасно. Газетёныш. Он хоть иногда уходит домой? Баки постарался выкинуть его из головы и перешёл к мужской части выставки: красные охотничьи кепи, элегантные костюмы, рубашки зелёного шёлка с белыми воротничками. Он попытался сосредоточиться и как следует рассмотреть механизм, который наполнял движения игрушечных мужчин такой величавостью.

И снова хриплый высокий крик:

— Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Сан!

Баки переключился на мигающие огнями вывески — «Распродажи» и прочее — в обрамлении из больших красных ламп. Он направил всё своё внимание на поиск невидимых деталей и проводов, которые зажигали эти огни.

— Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Са… м-мф!

Баки не сразу осознал, что услышал. Знакомый наизусть хриплый и раздражающий крик изменился. Баки обернулся. У подъёма к станции поезда стоял газетёныш. С ним стоял Фрэнки Уиттс. И держал его за шею. В грязи неподалёку виднелся ворох газет. Фрэнки был большим мальчиком. Крепким. Сильным. В нём бы поместилось три газетёныша.

Баки не хотел вмешиваться. Фрэнки умел внушить своим клиентам определённую лояльность. И раз он решил заполучить себе именно это место, рассудил Баки (чувствуя себя неуютно, впервые увидев рабочие методы Фрэнки вживую), то таков уж жестокий мир уличных продавцов газет. Врождённое деловое чутьё. Возможно, так даже справедливей, ведь Фрэнки был весьма хорош в этом деле. Бесспорно лучше газетёныша. С которым к тому же Баки давно враждовал.

Фрэнки с силой толкнул газетёныша на землю. Наверняка было больно. Баки решил, что это всё. Однако газетёныш поднялся на ноги. Фрэнки ударил его. Тот упал. И снова Баки решил, что это всё. Но тот поднялся и попытался ударить Фрэнки в челюсть.

Фрэнки вывернул ему руку, что-то грозно прорычал и снова швырнул на землю.

«Так, — подумал Баки. — Вот теперь точно всё».

Но снова газетёныш стоял на ногах — с опухшим глазом и разбитой губой. Более того, Фрэнки уложил его на лопатки ещё раз семь, и каждый раз он поднимался, пытаясь бороться, и каждый раз, когда он так делал, Баки становилось всё больше и больше не по себе. Должен ли он помочь? Здравый смысл говорил, что помогать нужно Фрэнки — тот не был его тайным врагом. Вот только он не хотел помогать Фрэнки. Он начал сомневаться, а был ли сам Фрэнки «Что Надо»? Баки знал жестокость и похуже — он жил в минутах ходьбы от тех мест, где воевали банды Кэрролл и Уайкофф-стрит, видел кулачные бои матросов, когда отец брал его с собой в Нэйви-Ярд. Однако в том, на что он смотрел сейчас, было нечто чрезмерное. Баки был лёгким, с ним было просто, он не дурил и не задирал нос. Он бы не стал ябедничать, если кто-то пробирался бы в кино, не заплатив. Он бы не стал наговаривать на тех, кто зажимал прохожих, стараясь продать газеты.

Он до такой степени что надо, вдруг подумалось ему, что просто обязан прекратить страдания газетёныша. Иначе было бы неправильно.

— Я сказал, место или деньги, Роджерс, — говорил Фрэнки. — Не тяни, все знают, какой ты слабак. Сбежал сюда от Уиланов. Кто тебе вообще дал газеты продавать.

Баки дёрнул его за плечо и оттолкнул в сторону.

— Отстань от него, — сказал Баки.

Фрэнки бросил на него злобный взгляд.

— Отвали, Барнс.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, удивляясь самому себе, и добавил единственное, что успело прийти в голову: — Мы больше не будем покупать у тебя газеты.

Фрэнки замахнулся на него. Однако в Нэйви-Ярд Баки видел, как блокировать и более сильные удары, так что поднял руки, закрывая тело, а затем ударил Фрэнки ногой в бок, лишив равновесия. После чего как следует ему врезал. И поразился, когда элегантный Фрэнки, до этого дня — король среди окрестных мальчишек, отшатнулся назад. Рука Баки вдруг оказалась измазана кровью.

— Мы больше не будем покупать у тебя газеты, — выпалил он снова. — Проваливай.

Фрэнки открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Баки ударил ещё раз. Жёсткая скула обожгла острой болью его руку, но он не остановился, и в следующую секунду Фрэнки уже лежал на земле. Когда он поднялся, Баки сделал вид, что собирается ударить его снова, — просто замахнулся, немного заворожённый силой движения, — и в ответ Фрэнки ругнулся на него и сбежал. Сзади начал кашлять газетёныш. Наступив на его кепку, по лестнице взошла женщина, брезгливо косясь на них обоих. Баки наклонился, поднял кепку, отряхнул и протянул владельцу.

После такого, подумал он, этот никудышный газетёныш — Стив Роджерс, так его звали — просто обязан перестать порочить имя Баки Барнса.

Стив был растрёпан с ног до головы. И вблизи выглядел даже меньше. Баки знал, что по законам перспективы так быть не должно. В школе им рассказали, что по мере удаления предметы выглядят меньше. Но издалека Стив казался напастью внушительных размеров, а сейчас, стоя прямо перед ним, Баки видел всего лишь маленького мальчика. Да ещё и побитого к тому же. Из носа и лопнувшей губы текла кровь. Он поднял худосочную ладонь, потрогал затылок и скривился.

— Ты как? — спросил Баки. — Ничего не сломал?

— С чего бы, — ответил Стив, пожав плечами.

Вслед за этим он проделал нечто совсем неожиданное. Он начал расстёгивать своё мешковатое коричневое пальто. Под ним обнаружился летний серый свитер. Он расстегнул и его. Под свитером к нему были привязаны пачки газет — Баки в жизни не видел ничего более странного: дрожащий мальчик, не доросший даже до своего пальто, с алым румянцем на щеках и практически завёрнутый в газеты.

— Раньше продавал у Боро-холл, — признался он Баки, — но потом пришли те мальчики и сказали, что хотят это место себе. Выкидывали мои газеты в грязь, чтобы я остался без выручки. Решил привязывать к себе, так хоть что-то будет. Хорошо ведь придумал, да?

Стив что-то поискал на себе. Он посмотрел на Баки, сощурившись, хотя вместо одного глаза у него был сплошной синяк, и спросил:

— Слышал новости про Деззи Вэнса?

— Конечно, — машинально ответил Баки.

Деззи Вэнс был знаменитым питчером из «Робинс», бруклинской команды, которую все газеты называли насмешливым «Доджерс»[6]. Ему было суждено стать величайшим питчером в истории. Как можно было не услышать новости про Деззи Вэнса? Стыд и позор. Баки прикладывал все усилия, чтобы каждый день слышать о нём по меньшей мере одиннадцать новых фактов, не исключено, что он уже знал и то, о чём спрашивал Стив. Да и в любом случае он бы ни за что не признался, если бы и правда не слышал.

Стив вытащил «Сан», протянул Баки. На первой странице была напечатана фотография Деззи Вэнса. Баки действительно ещё не слышал, что «Сан» писали о нём, так что взял номер, и пока Стив отвязывал новые газеты и облачался обратно в свитер, пальто и кепку, Баки искал по карманам пенни. От протянутой монеты Стив отмахнулся. Он бросил подавленный взгляд на газеты в грязи, сел на ступеньку и расправил новую пачку на острых коленях.

Вид у него был чрезвычайно задумчивый.

— Мне не надо платить? — уточнил Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Стив.

Он не поднимал взгляда от своих коленей. Думал. По всем признакам они по-прежнему не были в расчёте, и это после того, как Баки спас ему жизнь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — пробурчал Баки спустя какое-то время.

— Я дал тебе газету, — пояснил Стив.

— Нельзя вместо «спасибо» просто дать газету!

— Можно, — сказал Стив. — Я же дал. Я сам могу решить свои проблемы. Но спасибо, если для тебя это так важно.

Баки впился в него взглядом. Стив молчал. Он был возмутительно неучтив. Совсем как разные проходимцы, бутлегеры и католики, на которых так часто жаловалась мать Баки. Что если он был кем-то из этих? Или всем сразу? Неужели Баки связал себя узами вражды с законченным грешником?

Он сел рядом на ступеньку.

— Ну, ты меня, наверное, и так знаешь. Класс мисс Данлоп. На год старше вашего. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Ответа не последовало, но это было ожидаемо при таком длинном имени, да и всё равно никто его так не называл. Скорее всего, Стив знал своего старого врага по прозвищу, как и все. И потому Баки добавил:

— Это я. Баки. Баки Барнс. Из школы. И… — он поднял руку, хотел показать на другую сторону улицы. Напомнить об их давней вражде.

Но Стив перебил его, не дослушав.

— Я Стив, — сказал он рассеянно.

И замолчал. Даже не зазывал никого своим обычным «Трибьюн! Таймс! Игл! Сан!». Просто сидел, уставившись на газеты у себя на коленях, и о чём-то думал.

— Будешь их продавать? — спросил Баки минутой позже.

— Да.

— Сейчас?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Думаю, о чём сказал Уиттс. У меня ведь было место у Боро-холл. Но я дал себя выгнать.

Стив поморщился, словно от досады на самого себя. Его смешное узкое лицо было богато отличительными чертами: густые брови, полные губы, большие светлые глаза. Он выглядел так, словно сам сошёл со страниц газетных комиксов.

— Ты просто не очень хороший продавец, — сказал Баки. — Голос у тебя ужасный. И ты сидишь здесь всё время как лентяй.

Никудышный Стив поднял ноги и покрутил ступнями в воздухе.

— Плоскостопие, — признался он Баки. — Болят, когда долго стою. И ещё всякое, с чем проще сидеть, — но потом вздохнул и добавил: — Да. Ты прав.

Больше он ничего не сказал, поэтому Баки ответил, что конечно же прав. Стив отравлял Фултон-стрит, не мог как положено продавать газеты, и, честно говоря, Баки уже давно хотел сказать ему, насколько он ужасен.

Стив кивнул, ничего не ответил и всё так же задумчиво смотрел на свои колени. Болтуном он определённо не был.

— Ну и? — сказал Баки.

Стив кивнул. И Баки продолжил дёргать его вопросами, потому что тот заслужил быть немного подёрганным за все причинённые им страдания, так что вскоре, с горем пополам, Баки выведал у своего врага всё, что можно.

Каждый хороший день — Баки ещё не понял, что тот имел этим в виду, — никудышный газетёныш Стив дважды ходил в редакции рядом с мостом за утренними и вечерними выпусками, забирал связки газет, плетясь позади остальных мальчиков, колени у него ныли от тяжести. Он всё время уставал. Но устал он или нет, перед школой, а также — после, он шёл продавать газеты. Стив согласился с Баки, что был не особо в этом хорош. Ему не хватало силы держать много газет сразу. Тут очень пригодился его трюк с привязыванием их к себе, так он мог доставать понемногу. Но это серьёзно замедляло весь процесс.

Также он согласился, что голос его и впрямь был ужасен. Слишком высокий, потому что ему самому иногда тяжело было оценить (этого Баки тоже не понял). Стив не мог поспорить и с тем, что был назойлив, но после того, как Уиланы выгнали его с места у Боро-холл, он перешёл сюда, к станции поезда, а здесь люди часто настолько спешили, что не замечали и спотыкались об него. Некоторые извинялись и из жалости брали газету, так что было терпимо. Мистер Макгуайр из «Трибьюн» и мистер Джергентс из «Игл» сходились во мнении, что Стив успешно покорил жалостливую долю рынка, и он был вынужден с этим согласиться.

Эстакада была не самым безопасным местом в Бруклине. Нередко здесь крутились разные тёмные личности. Стив не мог быстро бегать; иногда у него до того сбивалось дыхание и жгло в груди, что он был просто вынужден сидеть на лестнице. Во всяком случае, пока кто-нибудь из работников станции не прогонял его. Поэтому временами его ловили мальчики из школы по Декалб-авеню или банда, спускавшаяся с Кэрролл, и отбирали деньги. У Стива с трудом получалось что продавать, что сохранять заработанное. Непросто ему давалась эта работа.

А ещё мальчик, который приходит по понедельникам, сказал он Баки. Мальчик в коричневом костюме, который нарочно мешает ему, выкрикивая гадости. Но это ничего. Всё лучше, чем когда отбирают выручку.

— В коричневом? — переспросил Баки.

— Да, — ответил Стив и показал на красный задник витрины «Эбрахам энд Штраус». — Вот в таком.

Никудышный газетёныш Стив не различал цвета.

Баки проверил его по другим предметам на витрине. Он узнал, что Стив плохо различал не только цвета, но и вообще всё. Баки издевался над побитым слабовидящим ребёнком. Он почувствовал укол стыда.

— Тот мальчик, — сказал он. — В коричневом костюме. Ты знаешь, как его зовут? Жаловался кому-нибудь на него?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я спрашивал о мальчике в коричневом, хотел поговорить с ним, узнать, в чём дело. Но никто не понял, о ком я.

Он тяжко выдохнул: нехороший звук шумно вырвался из тощей груди. Баки заставил Стива выдать все свои заботы, словно опустошив изнутри: смешное маленькое лицо застыло без выражения, большие глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль. Он с такой лёгкостью открылся перед Баки, честно и с достоинством. Он даже не догадывался, что его секреты слушает старый враг. Стыд вонзился в Баки иглой, смоченной в яде. Он неловко произнёс:

— Ну, может быть, не так уж и плохо у тебя получается.

Стив помотал головой. Бедолага выглядел совсем несчастным. Он сказал:

— Я слабак. Я ушёл оттуда, как они хотели, но стало только хуже. Надо было просто потерпеть, может, когда-нибудь им надоело бы меня избивать, а я остался бы у Боро-холл.

— Да нет, — Баки попытался его поддержать. — Нет. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Эти Уиланы всех донимают, не только тебя. Дело вовсе не в тебе.

— Всех? — Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

Баки задумался, сколько тому было лет. Если его взяли в класс мисс Тургуд, он был младше Баки на год или два, не более. Но он был таким маленьким. При этом, однако, достаточно сообразительным, чтобы оказаться старше, чем выглядит. Шесть? Семь? Бекки, сестра Баки, была смышлёной шестилеткой и примерно того же размера, но всё же Стив казался старше. А может, просто беднее. Сложно было понять.

— Всех, говорю тебе, — подтвердил Баки. — Меня вот Уиланы всё время достают. Они, э-э, смеялись над моей одеждой.

Стив в недоумении оглядел старый и некрасивый синий костюм.

— Но ты так хорошо выглядишь!

— Само собой, — ответил Баки. — Им просто нравится всех задирать. Мою сестрёнку они дёргали за косы.

У Стива на лице отобразился ужас.

— А ещё, — продолжал Баки, входя во вкус, — они отобрали у меня бейсбольные карточки. И Деззи Вэнса тоже! А уж как они меня побили потом. Все думали, я выиграю конкурс на лучшего мальчика, а из-за Уиланов я не смог. Так что сам видишь — ты не один такой. Другим от них тоже достаётся. Ты вовсе не слабак. Видел бы ты, как они меня отделали. Мать два месяца ревела.

Правды в этом не было ни на грамм. Баки никто и пальцем не тронул за всю его жизнь, и врать на этот счёт было даже как-то унизительно. Однако что-то говорило ему: он должен Стиву. Столько времени он втайне его ненавидел, мешал работать своими выкриками. А тот оказался всего лишь больным мальчиком с плохим зрением; он даже пытался найти Баки и уладить вопрос — как настоящий мужчина. Чахлый и плоскостопый, маленький никудышный Стив. Что плохого случится, если он поверит, будто не один такой несчастный?

Однако Стив воспринял его слова странным образом. Он прикусил распухшую губу. Перевалил газеты с себя на Баки. Серьёзным голосом сказал:

— Жди здесь.

После чего встал и убежал, исчезнув в толпе.

Баки уставился ему вслед. Что это было? Прошло несколько минут, сверху промчался поезд. Стив не вернулся. По лестнице торопливо поднялись несколько женщин в широких пальто. Стива всё ещё не было. Спустя десять минут Баки принялся продавать газеты. Он обнаружил, что весьма неплох в этом деле. Прохожие говорили ему, какой он хорошенький. Методистка дала ему брошюру и два цента сверху. Прошёл ещё один поезд. Стив так и не появился.

Минут через двадцать вышла его мать. Она немало удивилась, найдя Баки сидящим на ступенях ко входу на станцию и на тридцать пять центов богаче. Она сказала, что им пора уходить. Баки сначала колебался, но затем подумал, что может отдать Стиву деньги завтра в школе или когда пойдёт за вечерним выпуском для родителей. Всё равно он больше не собирался брать газеты у Фрэнки Уиттса. Поэтому на следующий день он попытался найти Стива в школе. Однако Норма Тарбелл заметила, как он выжидает снаружи их класса, и одарила таким недобрым взглядом, что он передумал. Он решил встретиться со Стивом позже, переоделся во второй половине дня в старый синий костюм и прошёл мимо Фрэнки, невозмутимо — даже с вызовом — оглядев его разбитое лицо, а затем пробежал пять-шесть кварталов до Фултон-стрит.

Стив был на месте. Под вторым его глазом теперь тоже стоял синяк. Щёку украшала ссадина, которой вчера не было. Одну из ладоней было не разглядеть под бинтами; Баки спросил, но Стив сказал оставить деньги себе, ведь он их честно заработал, и ещё — не волноваться насчёт руки, потому что мама Стива работала медсестрой и уже обо всём позаботилась. А также:

— Уиланы тебя больше не тронут.

— А? — непонимающе выдал Баки.

— Уиланы, — ответил Стив крайне серьёзным тоном. — Я даже не догадывался! Ты помог мне, а Уиланы всё это время издевались над тобой из-за меня…

— А? — Баки по-прежнему ничего не понимал.

— Я дал им себя выгнать, — пояснил Стив. — Когда они тут только появились. Но мужчина не должен сбегать от такого. Мама говорит, он обязан бороться. Иначе станет только хуже, а подонки будут лезть и к другим тоже. Всё так и вышло, они ведь стали издеваться над тобой…

— А?..

— Мне правда очень жаль, — продолжал Стив. — Как только ты сказал, я сразу понял, что должен извиниться перед тобой. И твоей сестрой, и мамой тоже.

Баки уставился на него. Стив с надеждой смотрел в ответ.

— Ты подрался с Уиланами, — сказал Баки.

Стив кивнул.

— Ты не мог подраться с Уиланами.

— Я был обязан, — Стив выпятил грудь, словно гордился собой.

От макушки до пяток — целый метр сплошной гордости. Опухшие глаза, разбитая губа, тощая грудь, забинтованная рука, плоские стопы — всё. Гордилось собой.

— Ты же умереть мог! — сказал Баки.

— Со мной так часто, — ответил Стив немного беспечно. — На Рождество был отёк лёгких. А перед этим я сильно разозлил Билла Шэнахэна. А ещё раньше было что-то с сердцем — оно билось как-то не так, врачи сказали, скорее всего, проблема с клапаном, ничего нельзя сделать.

Баки не знал, что на это ответить. Он заплатил за газету. А потом, чувствуя себя страшно виноватым, купил ещё три, так что домой он вернулся с «Трибьюн», «Таймс», «Игл» и «Сан». «Трибьюн» он отдал родителям. Остальные три поделил между младшими, строго наказав поскорей выбросить, пока никто не увидел, что он спустил три цента. После он в некотором оцепенении сидел на крыльце и пытался собраться с мыслями.

Мимо прошёл Фрэнки Уиттс, раз шесть или семь, осторожно намекая, что готов принять извинения и простить.

Баки отмахнулся:

— Иди куда-нибудь ударься головой.

Час спустя возникла Миртл Равелло и сообщила, что в школе стало известно про того бедного мальчика, и теперь все знают, что Баки — самый смелый, самый красивый, самый интересный человек во всём Бруклине.

— Обалдеть. Топай дальше, пожалуйста, — сказал Баки.

Появилась Норма Тарбелл на роликовых коньках. Она не произнесла ни слова. В отличие от всех остальных, она Баки не особо любила. По его мнению, причиной тому была зависть — Норма Тарбелл никогда не была что надо и ни в чём бы не взяла первый приз.

— Эй, — Баки окликнул её. — Как там индейцы говорят? Если ты кого-то спас, то теперь всю жизнь за него в ответе?

— Ты про то, как из-за тебя побили Стива Роджерса? — спросила Норма.

—…Нет, — ответил Баки.

— Индейцы говорят, — сказала она ему, — что когда глупые мальчишки первый раз слышат голос совести, им кажется, что так говорят индейцы.

И Норма Тарбелл укатила прочь на своих роликах.

Но она была права. То говорила его совесть. Страшный груз ответственности давил на Баки. Как он мог теперь оставаться беззаботным, считать, будто он — что надо? Месяц за месяцем он делал и без того нелёгкую жизнь Стива ещё тяжелее, а затем, в попытке это исправить, обманул и отправил прямиком к Уиланам. И пусть Стив и был никудышным, но он не заслужил такого.

С этого дня жизнь Баки переменилась.

Он отказывался надевать красные костюмы. Он задерживался у дверей класса мисс Тургуд и разговаривал со Стивом, чтобы все наверняка увидели: они с ним больше не враги. Интересовался здоровьем, как это делала его мать в беседах со знакомыми по приходу. Он бегал на Фултон-стрит за газетами и сидел вместе со Стивом, временами выкрикивая за него старый призыв, и когда бы Стив ни находил причину для новой драки — а он находил их постоянно, он был с характером, легко заводился и знал, кажется, всех несчастных в округе, которых кто-нибудь вечно обижал и должен был понести наказание за их несчастья, — так вот, когда бы Стив ни находил причину для новой драки, Баки говорил что-нибудь в духе:

— Слышал новости о Берли Граймсе?

Стив с прищуром смотрел на него.

— Не было о нём никаких новостей, — отвечал он с железной уверенностью.

— Ещё как были, — продолжал Баки, сочиняя на ходу. — Теперь подаёт как все — сказал, больше никаких спитболов[7].

— Да он бы ни за что, — фыркал Стив.

— И ещё он подрался с Деззи Вэнсом. Ты не знаешь, об этом писали в «Дейли Ньюс», а у тебя её нет. Так что теперь он просит, чтобы его перевели в «Джайентс»[8].

Серьёзное обвинение. Стив отодвигал на второй план очередного задиру, которого надо было срочно усмирять. Он требовал, чтобы Баки повторил свои слова, и Баки повторял, интересуясь, всё ли у него хорошо со слухом, а Стив отвечал, что нет, вот в этом ухе не особо, но что за источники были у Баки? Он пронзительно обрисовывал нулевую вероятность того, что Берли Граймс бросит «Робинс» ради «Джайентс». Баки парировал со всем жаром и убедительностью, какие только мог изобразить; чем дольше он сможет занять мелкого безумца, тем больше шанс, что Билли Шэнахэн, или Фрэнки, или кто там на этот раз уйдёт домой, и в этот день Стив не сможет подраться с ними.

Баки всё это доставляло немало удовольствия, и он решил даже, что ему вполне по душе играть роль Шахерезады Фултон-стрит, спорить о средних процентах отбивания и драках внутри команд, размахивать газетами Стива перед прохожими, ибо разговорами о бейсболе Баки совсем отвлекал его от работы. Должен ведь он был это как-то возместить.

Баки перестал быть интересным. Он больше не питал к Стиву ненависти, потеряв с ней последнее, что делало его таковым. Он расстался со своей тайной ребяческой враждой — единственной примечательной деталью в остальном обычной жизни. Однако ему словно досталось что-то взамен, что-то куда более ценное. Он просто не мог понять, что же именно. Точно не Стив. Тот был в равной степени и радостью, и бедой.

Стив, как Баки выяснил, по общему признанию был лучшим художником в классе мисс Тургуд. Для задания «покажи и расскажи» он принёс не игрушки, а бинты, и объяснил, что с ними делать, а на перемене отдал их детям ещё младше себя, и те играли в Флоренс Найтингейл. Стив был рад делиться. И Стив непреклонно возвращал долги, он даже не соглашался принимать от Баки деньги, которые заработал не сам, сколько Баки ни старался убедить его, что просто помогает. Стив словно был уверен, что помощь — это когда помогает он, а не ему. Он верил, что помогать нужно всем; он был католиком, в чём признался Баки с гордостью — с гордостью! — и знал немало подвальных проповедников, и распевающих гимны евангелистов, и прочих благонравных особ по всему Бруклину, которые и палец о палец ради тебя не ударят, если ты им чем-то не приглянешься, однако монахини и монсеньоры были другими, и мама Стива тоже, да и сам Стив.

И несмотря ни на что, Стив оставался забавным и невероятно интересным. Он показал Баки, как пробраться в небольшое здание у реки. Внутри было зябко; Стив сказал, что после несчастных случаев сюда привозят тела самых бедных рабочих Нэйви-Ярд, тех, о ком отец Баки никогда не рассказывал. Вот этот холодный покойник, говорил Стив, родом из Португалии. Он был такой чёрствый, что мама Стива представить не могла, как его кто-то выносит. А этот холодный покойник приехал из Чили и был всегда такой примерный, что мама Стива не представляла, как этого-то вынести.

Но иногда по следам плоских стоп к Баки подкрадывались нешуточные страсти. Война с Уиланами, которая растянулась на целый год, — Стив не столько подрался с ними, сколько разозлил. Невообразимые перепалки с одним фанатом на Эббетс-филд, после того как Берли Граймс на самом деле перешёл в «Джайентс». Неожиданная и весьма пугающая известность среди суровых католиков Нэйви-Ярд, которые любили Стива, а теперь и Баки заодно. А также слава самого крепкого парня в газетном деле и самой тяжёлой руки, хотя в действительности никаких газет он не продавал. Баки взял клятву с Нормы, Миртл и со всех остальных детей в округе молчать об этом. Он вёл со Стивом двойную жизнь. Его родители верили, что он остался послушным и нормальным. Они и представить себе не могли, что благодаря Стиву Баки стремительно превращался в короля местной детворы. С ним здоровался мальчик в ермолке, которого звали Арни. Мальчик-филиппинец — Эдди, сосед Стива — как-то выручил его из опасного переплёта с Фрэнки. Норма стала относится к нему с чуть меньшим презрением. Миртл записала в любимчики. В основном из-за Стива.

Стива знали все. Тому имелось объяснение. Стив притягивал к себе внимание. В школе он постоянно с кем-нибудь дрался. Если, сидя в кабинете истории, Баки вдруг слышал визг и вопли со стороны двора, можно было даже не смотреть — это Стив. Ему нравилось драться. Баки пришёл к выводу, что именно поэтому он выдержал все удары Фрэнки Уиттса. Даром что Стив был плоскостопым и хилым, хорошая драка только придавала ему сил. Вовсе не наоборот.

Но однажды Стива не оказалось на месте. Ступени лестницы ко входу на станцию пустовали. Неподалёку продавал газеты высокий чернокожий мальчик. Он всё делал не так. Голос у него был слишком ровный и звучный. И покупателей он зазывал тоже неправильно. Он говорил:

— Игл! Сан! Трибьюн! Таймс!

Его звали Джо Смит. Он временно подменял Стива. Стив всё время так делал, поведал Джо. Если ему становилось совсем плохо, он звал кого-нибудь на замену, обычно из тех, кому по-другому не дали бы продавать газеты. Стив привёл сюда Томми Эспинозу, и Эдди Ведано, и Арни Рота, теперь вот и Джо; именно так они все и смогли пробить себе дорогу в газетное дело. Макгуайр из «Трибьюн», Дрейпер из «Сан», Фроули из «Таймс» — все они не особо привечали таких ребят. Но когда кто-то из обычных мальчиков покидал строй, им приходилось срочно брать на замену хоть кого-нибудь. Поэтому они — Стив и все прочие друзья, мальчики, которые не отвечали требованиям, — любили повеселиться над этими умниками.

— Да, очень смешно, — сказал Баки через силу. — Так где он?

— С мамой, — ответил Джо, хлопая глазами. — Снова под наблюдением.

«Под наблюдением». Такое случалось со всякими отбросами, которые напивались до беспамятства в портовых забегаловках. Стив однажды сводил его в такое место, после того как продал все свои газеты, — поужинать, объяснил он Баки, чтобы не заставлять маму готовить. Там пахло дешёвым пивом, хлоркой и варёной капустой. Девушка за стойкой узнала Стива. За один цент она подала ему напиток из сельдерея и жидкий говяжий бульон. Стив заметил, что человек у дальней стены не шевелится. Когда того растолкали, он начал бредить о конце света. Девушка за стойкой вызвала людей из Благотворительного госпиталя, а Стив многозначительно изрёк, что мужчина теперь будет «под наблюдением» — Баки это показалось очень жутким.

И не зря. Стив был в детском отделении. За ним присматривала добродушная медсестра в белой накрахмаленной форме. Она говорила с акцентом. Её звали сестра Лиля. Под бдительным взором сестры Лили из Стива испарился весь его запал. Он стал совершенно другим человеком. Он сидел на железной кровати, а медсестра вертела им, как ей вздумается. Она потыкала пальцами его искривлённый позвоночник — вереницу бледных бугорков, которая заворожила Баки, — и Стив покорно это вытерпел. Он признался, что зрение у него так и не улучшилось, и без возражений позволил сестре Лиле унести его книги и рисунки, так как, по её мнению, это было вредно для его глаз. Он плохо слышал, и потому время от времени на него кричали, сестра Лиля и врачи разговаривали с ним как с идиотом. Когда сестра принесла ему сок сырой печени от анемии, он всё выпил и поблагодарил её. Когда у него заболели грудь и живот, она взяла у него кровь, по горло напичкала таблетками и затолкала в металлические коробки, чтобы посмотреть на его внутренности, так что теперь у него болело и всё остальное.

Баки не один жил двойной жизнью. Бедовый на улицах со Стивом и примерный дома. Стив делал то же самое. Драчун на Фултон-стрит и в школе, шумный и бойкий. Но в больнице он становился вялым, послушным, тихим и безропотным. Там всё словно было создано, чтобы делать ему больно. Его мама пока не могла прийти, сказал он Баки, её смена ещё не закончилась. Он очень устал.

Вскоре сестра Лиля выпроводила Баки, но сказала, что можно вернуться завтра. Он брёл из больницы, чувствуя себя так же неуютно, как в тот раз, когда Фрэнки Уиттс избивал Стива, а дома оказалось, что родители уже заждались его и свою газету, про которую он совсем забыл, потому что не смог купить её у Стива. Баки не знал, что им ответить. И не сказать чтобы ему было особенно грустно. Но всё же, когда он прикоснулся к лицу, на пальцах осталась влага.

Словно он что-то потерял. Только не мог понять, что же именно.


End file.
